


No Resilince

by trashville



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Crying, Other, Self Esteem Issues, after season 2, before season 3, past sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashville/pseuds/trashville
Summary: Keith doesn't cry. Well no, that's not quite true.





	No Resilince

Keith doesn't cry.

Well no, that's not quite true. 

He doesn't cry in front of people. He doesn't cry often. Not when he lost his family, not when he was kicked out of the Garrison, not when he's tortured; but he cries every time they go into battle. He's not scared or nervous, or even sad; he's empty. It wasn't always like this, Shiro used to be here, but he's gone.

Keith is the pilot of the black lion now, and he cries every time he is. But no one can tell when Keith cries. He gives out orders while wiping away silent tears. He directs his team while choking back screams. Lance always jokes about his voice cracking; he has no idea Keith is breaking. Allura scolds him for missing targets; she has no idea keith is shaking too much to aim. He can't do this. He's not a leader. He could never be as strong as Shiro. Just look at him, he can't even fight without crying. But he's not crying for himself, he's not worth that. He's crying for Shiro; Shiro didn't deserve this. He deserves a good pilot, not Keith. Even in death, Keith isn't good enough for Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> That was short and hurtful; lovely.


End file.
